


Sunlit Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex filled with fluff, love and face-fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Mornings

A beam of sunlight bounced off the blinding silver metal, wrapped around Erens finger in a tight embrace. His hair was a dark bronze tone, streaks of it turned gold in the summer glare, ruffled by the gentle breeze that ran through the open bedroom window. Levi's breath caught as soothing ocean-colored irises fluttered open, the eyes that saw right through his soul and held his whole world, the light hitting them in a way that gave them a rare, iridescent sparkle. Just the sight of his husband sent Levi's heart into overdrive. 

"Good morning, baby." Eren whispered, with a sleepy smile and loving gaze. 

It was nothing short of a miracle, to Levi the damaged unemotional canvas of a human. Eren had made his way into Levi's life without a second thought, splashing a bright, colorful essence all over his grey, empty life. He was grateful for every moment they spent together, his only wish was that they could do so for eternity, both in death as in life. 

"Mmm, morning beautiful." Came Levi's reply, as he shifted onto his side, head leant on palm, taking in the view of his lover. Eren bit his lip, sliding his palm over the bed sheets and bringing it to softly rest on Levi's waist. They were so soppy, staring into the others eyes as though newlywed, when in reality they had been married for over fifteen years. Yet for both of them every day felt like a new beginning. 

Levi and Eren were the cliché of childhood friends turned into high school sweethearts, both meeting as young, lonely orphans suffocating in a foster care home. Upon first sight Eren had decided to make the grumpy, yet awkward looking kid his new best friend, whilst Levi had been powerless to those puppy eyes and great big smile. 

Levi was a sarcastic and insecure puzzle piece that somehow fitted perfectly with the enthusiastic optimist that Eren was. 

"No work today..." Eren mumbled with a happy sigh, fingertips trailing over Levi's torso, leaving sparks of heat in their path. Levi hummed in response, equally overjoyed by this fact. This was their sacred Sunday, where the rest of the world could get fucked and every second a moment for only each other. 

Birds could be heard singing peacefully outside, the wind whistled lowly and their garden fountain splashed, the noise filtering into their quiet room. Meanwhile Eren's hand was getting lower and lower, until finding its resting place on Levi's morning wood, where he cupped it under the boxers and gave a mischievous smirk. Levi raised an eyebrow as Eren's hold tightened and he thrust his waist instinctively into Eren's warm hand, mouth falling open and slack. "Ah, Eren." 

The hand disappeared and Levi let out a whine of displeasure, before Eren quickly ducked beneath the navy blue covers. He felt a hand yank the hem of his boxers down, his cock falling out and rubbing against Eren's cheek and spreading precum against sweaty skin. However, it was soon replaced with a warm wet tongue and Levi who was still slightly out of sorts from his long night sleep, pushed his hips too far forwards and could hear Eren choke. 

"Sorry babe." He murmured drowsily, running his fingers through his husband's messy bed hair, before lifting the bed cover. The familiar sight that awaited him had his cock feeling painfully hard. Eren's bright red lips were stretched to their limits around Levi's thick member, his eyes filled with tears, glassy and wide staring back. Suddenly he was pushing Levi further down his tight throat, all the while staring up at him with a direct look that sent shivers down the raven-haired man's spine. He sucked hard and closed his throat around Levi, sending the man into embarrassing spastic movement with his eyes rolling backward with pleasure. Then Eren pulled off slowly with a slick wet noise, smirking at Levi's loss of control. 

"How about you fuck my face?" He suggested boldly, a predatory look on his face, so in tune with Levi's body he knew it was what his husband had secretly been hoping for. In return he got vigorous nodding, to which he smirked wider and wasted no time before sliding back down and taking Levi's cock into his mouth hungrily. 

"Ah, Jesus, you're such a cockslut." Levi moaned loudly, regretting the fact the window was open, because apparently today's morning sex was going to become a spectacle for the neighbors to enjoy. He gripped Eren's hair in a clenched fist and moved in a slow pace back and forth for a few moments, until Eren made a muffled indignant noise and slapped the side of his ass to let him know to go faster. In response he gave a short, breathy laugh, "Oh, your so gonna regret that." 

Setting a faster pace he groaned at the feeling of Eren grunting and gagging around his cock, the heat in his gut increasing and his thrusts growing frantic. The expression on his husband's face depraved and dripping with sweat, obviously loving the feeling of being so harshly used. They're both slowly falling apart, Levi fucking into the heat and watching Eren take it so well, a pro after all these years of practice. 

He feels arousal spike when he spots Eren's hand moving on his own bulge, palming at it with desperation. He's not surprised at all, but turned on all the same, continuing to watch silently whilst ramming his cock on Eren's tongue with increasing speed. Suddenly Eren's moans become louder, his hand pumping quicker and Levis stops his pounding whilst watching with dark eyes. 

"That's right, come for me baby, you've been taking my cock so well you deserve it." 

Eren spouts a stream of dirty words and moans, before finally his eyes roll completely to the back of his head in a beautiful display of ecstasy as he comes. Levi watches his lover absolutely melt, having gotten off from simply sucking cock. With a new wave of want he's suddenly desperate to be back in that perfect mouth. Luckily for him Eren is a fucking mind reader and begins mindlessly licking at the head, sliding the throbbing erection back into the ecstasy of his throat. 

This time Levi is going faster than before, orgasm nearing closer. Eren seems slightly out of it from just coming, but is still sucking enthusiastically as Levi bruises his passage. His hand on Erens hair is tight enough to be ripping it from his scalp, but he can't think about that, not when he's so close. "Mine." He growls, fucking with all his force one last time before coming hard with a long moan. His vision whitens and goes blind with the overwhelming amount of pleasure coming from his cock. 

What feels like hours later, he comes back to consciousness in a warm haze and feels Erens arms enclose him in a tight embrace. "Mmm, I love you so much." Are the quiet words whispered against his shoulder, to which he brings his weak arms to hug the warm body closer. 

"I know, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was written for a friend! I personally don't ship these two but I hope I still made their relationship come across as genuine. Thanks for reading! Any feedback big or small is really helpful to me as a writer, kudos are awesome as well. :)


End file.
